What You Don't Remember
by Reyxa
Summary: The second she laid eyes on Jason, Reyna hated him. His arrogant smile and bright blue eyes made her want to punch the daylights out of him. This story begins at the dawn of time, when Jason and Reyna met. It's just a compilation of all the headcanons I have.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What You Don't Remember**

**Author: jasongracist**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:**

**I was bored so**

**I'm just trying to get into the swing of things with writing again.**

**I don't really know how long this'll be but**

**I have a lot of headcanons for this so I wanted to write them all out (they are so fluffy, oh my gods)**

**By beginning the story here (you'll see what I'm talking about in a second) I'm not saying her life began when she met him. I just can't write out what I think happened to her before camp, ya feel?**

**Enjoy, I guess.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reyna

Reyna's eyes felt sewn shut. She felt groggy and unaware. She hated it.

"Jason, seriously, why are you still sitting here?" the disembodied voice was masculine, it sounded a little croaky, like he had just awoken.

"She saved my life, Bobby." this was a new voice, still masculine. He was definitely tired, she could plainly hear it in his voice.

Reyna didn't remember saving a life. All she remembered was running, trailed by a _Cerastes_ who was not going to let its meal go. She only knew what the stupid thing was because all she did at Circe's island was read. Reyna read myths, legends, stories, anything and everything. She had come across the _Cerastes_ in a gem of a book called _Little Known but Deadly Monsters_.

The _Cerastes_, she had read, lured its prey by burrowing in the ground and disguising itself as food. When its prey went to pick it, it snapped up and ate it.

Reyna should have seen it coming, but it was her first day without her sister, Hylla. She had left with the Amazon that morning, leaving Reyna . Reyna had been stumbling around that entire day, hungry and moping, until she saw it. It looked like a carrot. Her stomach did a thousand backflips when she gleefully ran towards it, until she saw it quake. The ground rumbled, making Reyna finally aknowledge the uneasy feeling in her gut.

The carrot popped out of the ground and with it, a dirt covered, dragon snake thing. It looked nothing like the diagram in her book, probably because anyone who had actually seen it, had been eaten. The _Cerastes_ had beautiful horns that curved up and forward, they were splattered with a murky red shade that Reyna immediately recognized as blood. Its head was bejeweled with emerald eyes and pearly teeth, drenched in the same color as its horns. Its body was adorned with jade colored scales.

Her heart slammed against her chest as she began running for her life. Reyna could feel its breath on the back of her neck as she ran until her lungs felt like they were bursting open. Hoping she tired it out a little, she whirled around, a knife in her hand.

"Hey!" she'd heard a defiant voice behind her. Reyna didn't dare turn, she had the _Cerastes' _attention, she didn't want to lose it.

But it was already gone, the monster had already turned its attention to the voice. As Reyna turned, she saw that the voice belonged to a boy, around her age, carrying a golden, well-balanced _gladius_. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and an arrogant grin lighting his face. Reyna instantly hated him.

The boy launched himself at the _Cerastes_, cutting and slashing at it with what looked like years of training. The monster lurched and screeched, its jaws snapping. the boy wasn't noticing the monster's tail which was thrashing very close to him. _He's going to get hit_, Reyna thought. She sighed and launched herself forward.

Reyna had made it just in time, as the _Cerastes_ tail would have hit the boy instead of her.

She ran toward the boy, her small knife gripped in her hand. Reyna slammed into the boy just as the monster's barbed tail smashed into her, sending her to the ground.

She didn't feel the impact of the ground, the pain in her stomach was too agonizing. It was like someone was driving a hot spike into her over and over again. Reyna's vision was getting increasingly blurry, but she could still see the boy, his shirt ripped and bleeding in numerous places, battling the _Cerastes_. Reyna yearned to cry out, to warn him, but her mind was occupied with the huge gash on her stomach.

Reyna guessed she blacked out after that and someone had carried her here, wherever _here_ was.

"Whatever, Jason," the first voice, belonging to someone named Bobby, she guessed, startled her out of her revery. "Just get back to training soon."

"Yeah," Jason, Reyna guessed, said absently.

Reyna heard footsteps falling and a few moments later, the slam of a door.

"You can open your eyes now. No one's coming in."

Reyna cracked her dark eyes open to see a smiling face hovering over hers. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked like a prince from one of the fairy tales she had found deep in Circe's library. His blond hair was shining like gold and his blue eyes looked like the sky on a cloudless day. He had a small scar at the corner of his mouth, making his smile a little crooked.

Reyna mentally slapped herself. He was a _boy_. Circe would whip her if she heard Reyna's thoughts.

Reyna squinted at him, making his smile only grow.

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace," he grinned. She didn't want to give this strange boy her name, not until she got her bearings.

"Where am I?" she croaked. Reyna hated it, she sounded weak, helpless. A bad first impression to a potential enemy.

"Camp Jupiter." Jason said it as if everyone knew what that was. If Reyna didn't feel so drained, she would have rolled her eyes. She tried to sit up, but the searing pain that erupted in her midsection made her cringe. "Don't do that! Here, take this." he pushed a glass into her hand. "Drink it, I swear it isn't poisoned." he smiled again.

Reyna rolled her eyes and gently lifted the glass to her lips. The second her tongue brushed across the liquid, she drained the cup. It tasted like her father's warm apple empanadas.

"Slow down," Jason chuckled as he gently lifted the glass from her hand.

"What is it?" Reyna asked.

"Nectar, the drink of the gods," he replied with a little too much emphasis. Reyna sighed, suddenly feeling sleepy. "No don't sleep! The praetors need to talk to you," he shook her shoulder. She wanted to bite his hand off.

"Fine, when do I have to see them?"

He looked at his watch.

"We could go now? I think they're in a Senate meeting but they'll make an acception." his blue eyes glimmered with mischief. "Come on."

.

.

.

**Ah yes, there we go. I'll probably write up chapter two right about now because I can't really put this up from my Chromebook (fucking google docs)**

**Um stay tuned and stuff**

**Read and Review ^-^**

**I'm wondering if I post regularly enough, I'll beat BoO release and be able to write my own Jeyna ending. With summer break coming up, I might actually be able to do it ^-^**

**THE TITLE OF THIS WONDERFUL FIC IS COURTESY OF brayah_huntress_of_artemis ON INSTAGRAM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: What You Don't Remember**

**Author: jasongracist**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The second she laid eyes on Jason, Reyna hated him. His arrogant smile and bright blue eyes made her want to punch the daylights out of him. This story begins at the dawn of time, when Jason and Reyna met. It's just a compilation of all the headcanons I have.**

**You know those fanfictions people write that are so completely centered around a ship or a character and completely forget about other characters because they aren't at all relevant? This story may or may not be like that.**

**The thing is, because we don't know anything but generic knowledge of their past, I have to make up some OCs.**

**And the problem with that is I can't do that. So I'll try my best, probably get some help from a certain Preyna loving user, but don't flame me for it.**

**I just saw a truck called swifttrans and that reminds me of the Maze Runner and that reminds me of the Scorch Trials which tore out my heart and smashed it into tiny little pieces.**

**Anyway, on with the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reyna

Jason dragged her through camp, not bothering to even mention where they were going. Reyna scowled.

Jason glanced at her and broke into a wide smile. "I'll give you the grand tour later."

Reyna sighed, then winced. Every exhale of breath sent a sharp zap of pain coursing through her body. She caught Jason's mildly concerned eyes and hastily turned her attention to the cobblestone paths in front of her.

"We're here," Jason grabbed her elbow to stop her. She pulled away roughly before looking up at the tall, Roman building in front of her.

It was so obviously _Roman_ that Reyna was almost marble steps were well kept and almost new looking. The pearly pillars stood proudly, as if to say _this is _my_ house, don't touch._ The building itself made her breath catch in her throat. Its mahogany doors practically beckoned to her. The elaborate engravings that decorated it depicted so many stories she'd grown up reading. The tall stone building was so _intimidating_ with its seemingly never ending height and the powerful aura it emitted.

"Close your mouth," Jason laughed. "You wanna go in?"

"Can we?"

Jason rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as he dragged her through the doors.

Reyna's steps faltered as she entered a room full of eyes staring them down.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" a girl, maybe at the age of 17, stood. She obviously had power here. She wore a long, white toga, lined with violet fabric. Her brown hair was plaited down her back and her blue-grey eyes sized Reyna up immediately. She was so much like Hylla that Reyna almost cried.

"Hi, Liz!" Jason said brightly. "You remember her, right?" Jason nodded toward Reyna.

The girl, Liz, shook her head disapprovingly. "Jason, you know we're in the middle of a Senate meeting."

"Yeah, so?"

"So you need to leave right now."

"But you told me to get you when she woke up," Jason said exasperatedly.

Liz sighed. "Why don't you take her around camp and I'll catch up with you."

Jason's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Okay."

Liz's relieved smile made Reyna want to hug her. "Go on then."

Jason took Reyna hand in his and dragged her out into the warm, Californian air again.

"Did you see the look on Bobby's face?" he leaned towards her and whispered excitedly.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Do you even know this camp well enough to show me around?"

"I've been here since I was three, of course I do."

After hours of mentally mapping her way through the camp, filtering Jason's useless rambling, of course, Reyna was about ready to pass out again. Her wound ached, her body was soaked in sweat, she was begging for air conditioning.

"Glad I caught you guys," a familiar voice called from behind the duo. Reyna turned to find worn out looking Liz running toward them.

As Liz adjusted her toga, Jason smirked at Reyna, seeing her awed expression.

Liz ran a hand through her hair before holding it out to Reyna. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. I'm the praetor here-"

Jason coughed.

"Co-praetor here," Liz- Elizabeth corrected. "What's your name?"

Reyna firmly grasped the older girl's hand. "I'm Reyna."

Elizabeth smiled. "Let's go to the principia. You can tell me your story there." She turned to Jason. "Get to training, okay?" she ruffled his hair.

Jason grimaced, straightened his hair out, and winked at Reyna before running off.

Elizabeth chuckled. "He's a dork." she smiled at Reyna. "Come on."

.

.

.

The principia was almost as beautiful as the Senate House. The exterior was a two-story wedge of shining white marble with a columned large portico leading up to the door. Above the door hung a violet banner that said 'SPQR' in large golden letters embroidered in a laurel wreath. As Reyna stepped in, she actually gasped. The ceiling was a large mosaic of Romulus, Remus, and Lupa, their she-wolf mother. The wall were draped in soft velvet and the floor was marble polished until she could see her reflection. The back wall held a large display of banners and poles that were decorated with military symbols. Two chairs draped in velvet cushioning stood in the room.

Elizabeth took a seat in one. Reyna remained standing in front of her.

"Who sits there?" Reyna nodded at the other seat.

"My co-praetor, Zane Brook. He's a son of Mars." Anyone would be able to plainly hear the affection in Elizabeth's voice when she said his name. Reyna smiled a little.

"Where is he?"

"You'll see him soon enough." Elizabeth winked. "He usually helps out with training the newcomers and younger kids."

Reyna sighed at the mention of 'younger kids'.

"So," Elizabeth placed her head on her hands and leaned forward in her chair. "Tell me your story."

So Reyna did. She told her about running away from San Juan with her sister and her father as a young child. She told Elizabeth about Circe's island and how Circe took her and Hylla in as apprentices and how she had turned her father into a guinea pig and locked him in a cage. Reyna even choked out the words he had said to her before he turned. 

"Mi Reyna, eres mi chica valiente, ¿verdad? Tenga cuidado de su hermana para mí." _My Reyna, you're my brave girl aren't you? Take care of your sister for me._

Reyna told her about the bad relationship her father and Hylla had. She always blamed him for the bad life they had. She narrated her time at Circe's island from finding the secret libraries full of stories that she spent all her nights reading to the arrival of the two demigods that destroyed the place. She confessed to running to her father, wanting to save him more than anyone else. He was shot dead by a pirate.

She told her of the abusive pirates that abducted them and took her sister from her every night. They'd take her into a room with them and Reyna would be able to hear Hylla's screams and the pirates would laugh. Elizabeth took a sharp intake of breath at hearing this.

Reyna didn't know she was crying until she felt the Praetor's arms around her.

Reyna then told her about their great escape and the long, long excruciating swim that took her and her sister to the coast of California. Then Reyna told her about Hylla abandoning her and how she had said the same words as their father when she left.

Reyna ended with the story of meeting Jason and waking up at Camp.

When Reyna was done, Elizabeth knelt in front of her and gently wiped the tears from Reyna's face. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Rey, but we're going to take care of you here, okay? You're safe now." Elizabeth smiled at her and Reyna fell forward, hugging the older girl. Elizabeth hugged Reyna to her. Reyna was glad to have such a sisterly figure in this strange place. Hopefully it will help her adjust.

"Is this a bad time?"

.

.

.

**Okay but no, imagine Jason prancing around camp telling everyone Reyna's name the moment he found out because that's what I'm picturing.**

**You guys get to meet Zane the next chapter so, you know, be excited and stuff.**

**Zane is **_**not**_** my OC, he was created by **_**Mushnalshum **_**who is possibly the best internet friend ever ****he helps me out a lot. like a lot a lot.**

**Elizabeth **_**is **_**my OC, which is why she is so underdeveloped.**

**I also learned the difference between grey and gray, look it up. It's fascinating.**

**Please review, they feed my creativity. xP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: What You Don't Remember**

**Author: jasongracist**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The second she laid eyes on Jason, Reyna hated him. His arrogant smile and bright blue eyes made her want to punch the daylights out of him. This story begins at the dawn of time, when Jason and Reyna met. It's just a compilation of all the headcanons I have.**

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the late update, first I was lazy, then school started up and I was busy but I'm here now ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO. If I did, it would be considerably less awesome but *spoiler* obviously Jeyna would have happened so I guess it's a step up**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reyna

"Is this a bad time?"

Reyna looked up from Elizabeth's shoulder to see a boy around the age of 18. His dark hair wasn't too long or short and his forest green eyes glinted. His expression was sheepish as he ran his fingers through his hair. Reyna sighed. He was really tall too.

Elizabeth stood up, Reyna's small hand still tucked in hers. "Not at all." Elizabeth cleared her throat. "This is Reyna. She's a new recruit. Reyna, "Elizabeth turned to her. "This is Zane Brook. The other praetor."

Zane held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Reyna." Reyna huddled against Elizabeth, shying away from his hand. Another boy. Reyna sighed. She'd have to get used to it eventually. Zane's hand dropped to his side. He looked up at Elizabeth. "I really need to talk to you. It's about…" Zane glanced at Reyna momentarily before returning his green gaze to Elizabeth.

"Oh okay um, Reyna, can you go find Jason? He'll be around somewhere, you'll probably hear him before you see him." Elizabeth's blue-green eyes glittered kindly but Reyna could see the concern in them.

Reyna nodded before briskly walking out of the room. She sighed, feeling very open hearted. She didn't realize how much heavy baggage she'd been carrying until she shared it with Elizabeth.

Reyna pushed open the heavy doors.

"Holy- Oh hi, Reyna!" Jason looked flustered.

"Were you listening outside the door?"

"No of course not! What do you think I am?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay."

"Come on. Liz told me to take you to the weapons room after you meet them." Jason said as he took her arm.

"When did she say tha-" Reyna cut off as Jason yanked her towards the weapons room.

As he pushed open the door, Reyna was struck hard by the pure beauty of the collection of Roman weapons lined up against every wall. "Wow." she breathed.

Jason grinned. "Pick one."

"Maybe I should get an expert to help?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you won't find a better weapons expert."

Reyna ignored him and stepped into the room. "Hey do me a favor?"

Jason's eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

"Wait outside." she shut the door, leaving him outside.

Reyna smiled to herself. She loved weapons. She loved the beauty of combat, how graceful it was and how the weapon was a part of you. Ironically, she always felt safe near weapons. She knew how they worked, or at least, read about them. Circe's hidden library had loads of books on weapons. Reyna had rarely touched one. Her father, an old general, badly wounded in war, never let her near them, no matter how drawn to them she was.

She walked along the room, running her hands along the sheaths of knives, swords, and a large collection of miscellaneous weapons. The absolute power she felt run through her fingers was overwhelming. It was almost as if she was drawing the potential power of the blades. She felt an odd sting on the inside of her right arm. She gripped the hilt on a gorgeous long sword and felt the gold vibrate at her touch. Reyna grinned and slashed at a dummy experimentally. She sighed, not balanced enough. She returned the sword to its sheath and continued down the line.

"Reyna!" Jason's muffled cry startled her. She grumbled. He sounded like he was almost whining. "Let me help!"

She rolled her dark eyes and let a groan slip under her breath. "Alright." She sighed as she unlocked the shed doors.

Jason burst from the doors to the floor at her feet. He picked himself up, his blue eyes sparkling excitedly. "Okay so where do you want to start?"

"I want a sword. And maybe a few knives or something?" She told him.

He thought for a moment, regarding her with piercing, calculating eyes. They lit up as an idea passed through his head. He grabbed for a silver sheath with gold, curling embellishments snaking upwards. Reyna scrunched her nose. Too flashy. Jason caught her expression and flashed her a grin before replacing the weapon.

Reyna walked down the length of the opposite wall, regarding each weapon with the precise calculations of a weapons master. Lost in her head, she didn't notice when her fingers brushed over Jason's on a sword. She blushed furiously, snatching her hand away. Jason just smiled and brought the sword out from its sheath, handing it to her, hilt facing towards her. She took the gorgeous, polished golden blade from him, her breath catching in her throat.

Was it just her or was it glowing far brighter than the other Imperial golden blades? Suddenly, she was blinded by the light of the blade, forced to look away. She caught Jason's gaze and shot him a questioning look, but he was just as shocked as she was.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, my daughter," a divine, silky voice filled her ears, somehow familiar. Reyna took one look at the women celestially floating from the ground and sank into a kneel, her head down.

The woman's dark brown hair was flattened by a beautiful golden helmet. In one arm she held a flaming torch, the other held a horn. She was dressed in full armor, golden breastplates, a regal sword hanging from the belt at her waist. Her dark, almost black eyes glittered kindly, but Reyna recognized the fierce spirit of battle shining behind them. She saw it every time she looked in the mirror. "_Bellona,_" she breathed.

The goddess smiled, gracefully dropping to the ground. "Rise children."

Reyna glanced at Jason as she rose, a respectful expression flashing on his features. SHe kept her head bowed respectfully as she turned back to Bellona.

The goddess lifted Reyna's chin with a touch from her beautifully sculpted, but calloused from war, hands. Reyna looked directly at the woman who must be her mother. "_Mother."_ she whispered, the word completely foreign on her tongue.

"Yes, daughter. It is written in your future that you will amount to great feats, memorable feats. For now, you will stay here. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona," the goddess smiled. "Oh, before I must leave, I would like to inform you that your sister is well. Here," Bellona took the sword from Reyna's trembling hands, murmuring words in what Reyna recognized as Latin, before replacing it in her hands. She touched Reyna's cheek. "I am proud of you, my daughter."

For the first time, Bellona's eyes regarded Jason, who was still kneeling, but his eyes were trained towards Reyna and her mother. Bellona smiled. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Many choices await you. Remember, war is cold and harsh, like a river, it may sweep you away, but you must be an unmoving rock, slowly changing but never leaving." She regarded both the demigods, her dark eyes flitting from Reyna to Jason. "Interesting…" She breathed before her form flickered and she was gone.

Reyna was still staring at the same spot her mother was a second ago. Her muscles turned to clay. _She just met her mother._

"That," Jason grinned as he stood up, "Was awesome. You just got claimed! By Bellona, of course!" Was that… pride she saw in his eyes? She must be mistaken. "We _have_ to go tell Liz and Zane. But first…" he grabbed a belt from a rack next to the door. "To hold your weapon."

Reyna slowly buckled the belt to waist, sliding her sword into its sheath.

"_Come on,_" he groaned as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the shed and back into the Senate House.

**A/N: Yay so BoO came out I finished it was awful, definitely the worst in the series. But **_**I am in love with Reyna and Nico's POV**_**. We get so much Reyna backstory I'm drowning. For the sake of this fic, even when I'm done with BoO, we're going to ignore all canon.**

**And urm this is my first time ever writing a goddess ever having a real conversation with someone so sorry if it sounds out of character for a goddess.**

**I figured Bellona would be that really nice but harsh goddess who loves all her demigod children and makes it a point to visit them and chat with them and lecture them on war. I bet children of Bellona complain about Mom being all '**_**War this… War that…'**_

**But I hope you enjoyed it, I don't particularly care if you do or not because I certainly enjoyed writing it but review anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: What You Don't Remember**

**Author: jasongracist**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The second she laid eyes on Jason, Reyna hated him. His arrogant smile and bright blue eyes made her want to punch the daylights out of him. This story begins at the dawn of time, when Jason and Reyna met. It's just a compilation of all the headcanons I have.**

**A/N: I don't really have much to say… hmm… Well enjoy I guess cx oh I'm considering POV switches but idk I don't remember ever writing in Jason's perspective I guess it would be really bubbly and cute and fluffy baby Jeyna-y because Jason Grace is a small baby child but :/**

**Oh, by the way, when Reyna says she didn't bother learning the different names of the baths, it really means I didn't. Latin I, I should have learned it but all I remember is **_**therma**_** and I'm not even completely sure that's part of Latin I. You'll see what I'm talking about in a second.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO. If I did, BOO would be a whole lot better because frankly it was a shit book the best parts were Reyna and Nico bye**

.

.

.

Reyna

As Jason explained the events of the weapons shed to the two praetor staring at them with astonished expressions painting their faces, Reyna's mind drifted to her mother. She so badly wanted to grab a mirror and gauge how many of her traits her mothers had given to her. She gave a small smile as she compared Hylla to the glowing goddess. Reyna's sister looked almost exactly like their mother.

"-so then Lady Bellona pops out of nowhere it was so frickin cool oh my god and me and Rey-"

"Rey and I," Reyna corrected, not noticing the laconic use of her name.

"-we were just standing there staring at her and then she tells Rey that she's her mom it was awesome and she did something to her sword Rey can you show it to them?" Jason looked at her expectantly with an encouraging smile adorning his face.

"Right…" she mumbled dazedly, her fingers fumbling for the sword at her belt. She unsheathed the sword and held it out to the two praetors.

Elizabeth took the sword from her, examining it. Zane plucked something from the hilt, Reyna caught a flash of silver. Elizabeth gazed up at Zane, taking the object from him.

"It's a ring. Your Mom must have left it for you." Elizabeth smiled kindly at her before dropping the ring in Reyna's open palm. "See the design on it? That's your Mom's symbol."

Reyna brushed her fingers over the symbol, an arrow crossed by a burning torch. Something deep within her ached as she slipped the ring onto her right index finger.

"The sword is blessed somehow… I don't know... might want to get it checked out by some Vulcan kids." Zane winked at her before bending down to hand her the sword. He straightened and put an arm around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth regarded at Jason, who was standing aside and gazing at the conversation unfolding in front of him. "Have you been skipping activities all day, Grace?"

"Did you get a haircut?" he muttered, grinning sheepishly.

"Get going. We have war games tonight." Elizabeth winked.

"Yeah okay but what cohort are we putting Rey in?" Jason was practically vibrating with curiosity. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the word 'we'. Reyna snorted softly.

"We'll announce tonight. Before games." Zane smiled.

Jason groaned. "Well what am I supposed to do with her now? Take her around with Fifth?"

"I'm sure the Fifth Cohort will welcome her with open arms." Elizabeth ruffled his hair.

Reyna was twisting the ring around her index finger, over and over. It was odd. She didn't even notice.

"Yeah okay but you know you're putting her in the top three." He took her hand and they walked out, not looking back to see their expressions.

.

.

.

Elizabeth was right. The Fifth Cohort did welcome her with open arms. Quite literally. All twenty of them wrapped their arms around her, all talking at once.

"What's your name?"

"Is that Bellona's symbol on your ring? That's sooo cool!"

"How old are you?"

"Has Jason been dragging you around all day?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Guys, guys, give her some space!" Jason called fondly, his blue eyes sparkled and Reyna instantly caught it. These people were his family. He grew up with them. The thought made her smile. She caught his eyes and bid him a silent 'thank you'. He nodded, smiling at her widely.

"It's nice to meet you all but I really just want to take a bath and get some fresh bandages, first." She cringed. How rude could she be?

"I'll take you to the baths. Dakota, can you get the bandages out of the kit for her and set them out?" A girl stepped out from behind the crowd of people. She looked about 14 years old. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her hazel eyes sparkled with defiance. "I'm Gwen, by the way."

The idea of going somewhere with a complete stranger made her uneasy, at least she was a girl. But she had been at Jason's side the entire time, out of all these people, she trusted him the most. She glanced at him and he was nodding at her to go. _I'll meet up with you later._ He seemed to say.

So Reyna allowed Gwen to lead her to the baths. "You haven't lived until you've had a Roman bath." she was saying.

"Oh." Her mind was picturing a row of baths, hidden by curtains.

"Reyna, right? After you saved him from the _Cerastes _monster, he went on and on about you and how you jumped in front of him so he wouldn't get impaled."

"It wasn't that big a deal. He just wasn't paying attention to everything at once." she mumbled, her wounds burned at the memory.

"Well, anyway, we owe you. He's basically the glue of the Cohort. We're pretty much a joke around camp. Then Jason, a son of _Jupiter_, chose us and we were really surprised."

_Jupiter_. Reyna's eyes widened. Gods of Olympus, he was basically royalty.

"Here are the baths." Gwen gestured to the tall, marble building looming in front of them before shoving soap and a towel into her hands. "You'll probably want to change your clothes too… hmm. I'll drop off some clothes back at the cabin." With that, Gwen left her.

.

.

.

Reyna sighed in content as she slid into the warm water after peeling off her sweat dried and blood stained clothes. The baths were a series of pools, cold, hot, warm. Each with a different name she didn't bother learning.

She scrubbed her skin until it felt raw and clean, watching the dirt uncover tanned skin, covered with minor wounds like scratches. She cursed herself for not bathing earlier, any of these wounds could be infected. She gently ripped her bloody bandages off, watching the water wash away the dried crimson clinging to her. Reyna sighed again, closing her eyes and sinking into the water. Roman baths. She could get used to this.

Reyna scrubbed herself with the soap Gwen had given her until she was sure the smell of sweat and blood had washed away from her. When she had thoroughly washed her hair, she gazed in horror at the amount of dirt and blood that was caked in it.

Finally, she felt she was as clean as she could ever be. She wrapped a towel around her, running back to the Fifth Cohort's cabin, hoping she wouldn't get caught mostly naked. She cursed herself for not thinking to bring the clothes with her.

As luck would have it, she did get caught. At first, the flash of blond hair made her blush. It was Jason. It must be.

"Not everyday you see a girl streaking out of the Roman baths." the voice she heard behind her was definitely _not Jason's_. Not Jason's sweet, cracked puberty voice. This voice was ugly and nasally and made her want to punch whoever it was. Instead, she ran.

A spindly, pale hand caught hers and she squeaked. "Don't _touch me._" she tightened her grip on her towel as she turned towards the boy.

He gripped her hand with sweaty, small hands. Not at all like Jason's warm, dry ones. She shook her head. No more Jason.

"I'll touch you if I want. In Greece, women were inferior to men, _and they still are_." The boy in front of her was twiggy, his face scrunched into a sneer. He looked maybe around her own age. His eyes were the color of oatmeal. She _hated_ oatmeal. "What's your name?" His eyes were traveling down her body as if she was a painting to observe.

Reyna's hand cracked across his skin so hard, he fell to the ground, releasing her hand. "Next time you say that to me, I will kill you."

.

.

.

Reyna was sitting on Gwen's bed in a violet Camp Jupiter shirt and too big jeans. She twirled the ring on her index finger, shaking from the incident with the twig boy. Even after bathing, she felt dirtier than ever.

"Reyna!" Jason's happy voice rang out after the bang of a door opening widely. "Come on, it's almost sun down. We're about to start war g- what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, taking comfort in his natural easy expression, ignoring the concern in his eyes. She'd only known him for a day, and yet, she could read him like a book. "Nothing."

"Shut up." he said sharply, shutting the door behind him and sitting next to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

She hesitated before digging her nails into her palm and talking. "I don't remember ever being anywhere but Circe's island. I was pretty young when my family was caught there. Circe hated boys. And she made us hate them too. She told us they weren't worth effort at all and they'd just break you and leave you. When the pirates caught us, it just told us what Circe said was all true." She looked up at him now. He was listening intently, her hand in his. "You were the first boy who was ever actually _nice_ to me. So I thought maybe boys weren't that awful after all."

At this, his eyes lit up like fireflies after sunset.

"But when I was leaving the baths, this boy caught me. I was just in my towel because Gwen said she'd leave clothes out on her bed for me. He went on and on about how girls were inferior and he could do whatever he wanted with me or to me and I slapped him." she sighed and shrugged. "I guess I'm just shaken up."

The anger in Jason's eyes caught her by surprise. "_Octavian."_

"Who?"

"That's his name. The guy. He's the worst ever and at war games now, we're going to kill him." He smiled at her. "No one does that to my friends."

Reyna blushed. "Okay."

"You're okay to go, right? To the games? I can tell them you weren't feeling up to it or something." He stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

She tugged on a strand of her own hair. "Yeah, yes I'm fine. Let's go."

"You should probably tie your hair back first. That's the first thing someone's going to yank." Jason smiled.

Reyna was taken aback. Hylla had always done her hair. "Oh um the thing is…" she looked up at him. "I can't…"

He grinned widely. "I can."

She looked at him sceptically. She wasn't much for gender stereotypes what with Hylla constantly repelling anything remotely considered 'girly' but Jason knowing how to do hair?

He rolled his blue eyes. "Liz taught me how when I was younger. I was curious."

He sat behind her, taking her thick hair in his hands. She sat uncomfortably as he worked away, winding the strands through his fingers. He worked quickly, braiding it down her back and tying it off. "Done."

She felt behind her head and ran her hand down the length of the braid, pulling it over her shoulder. Not bad. "Thanks…" she blushed.

"No problem now let's _go_."

.

.

.

**Alright I had more but this chapter was getting too long so I cut it short.**

**I would just like to mention that most of this is being pulled out of my ass I honestly don't know how a Roman Legion works though I should because I have a test on it this Friday oops.**

**Does anyone know if Reyna's cohort was mentioned at all? Please PM me, I would like to have some sort of canon aspects.**

**This story is killing me I mean Jason and Reyna are 13 I'm trying to be subtle and make it go slower, just hints of small crushes being formed but I feel like they took to each other too quickly. Reyna's pulling back a little but Jason's all out, taking her hand putting his hand on her shoulder... doing her hair... **

**Do y'all think that's like way too platonic like if there was any romance between them, doing her hair for her would've just been creepy? I've always just had that headcanon though.**

**Young Reyna is so hard to write because we know so little. Did she always have a fear of showing weakness or did it develop at CJ? Should she be less trusting of Jason? I have nothing to go on.**

**I think there's going to be a period chapter for Reyna eventually, maybe when she's 14 and she and Jason are being super cute battle besties together.**

**At any rate, read, review, criticize, advise, and all that good stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: What You Don't Remember**

**Author: Reyxa (yeah another name change I'm sorry)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The second she laid eyes on Jason, Reyna hated him. His arrogant smile and bright blue eyes made her want to punch the daylights out of him. This story begins at the dawn of time, when Jason and Reyna met. It's just a compilation of all the headcanons I have.**

**A/N: Umm not much to say. I guess it starts actually getting interesting now with war games and normal camp things. I don't know how quests are going to work at CJ but I'm looking into it. I don't know if Rome's gonna follow the whole 'three's a good number' thing but I think they will. Like with the SON trio they did.**

**Someone's always awkwardly third wheeling.**

**Anyway enjoy ^-^**

…

…

…

Reyna

Reyna straightened under the stares of the teenagers around her. Everyone had gathered for war games. She kept her eyes trained on Elizabeth and Zane, who were standing together at a pedestal, ready for everyone to quiet down.

"Legion!" Elizabeth called. "Today is quite a special night as we have a new addition to our ranks! Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano," Reyna cringed as she pronounced her whole name wrong. She shot Reyna an apologetic look at the fumbling pronunciation. "Please step forward."

With a gentle shove from Jason, who was standing right next to her, she stepped forward, gazing up at the praetors.

"Reyna here is a daughter of Bellona and has shown great skill and abilities. Three have vouched for her, including Jason Grace, of the Fifth Cohort, Zane Brooke, Co-Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and myself. Is there anyone who objects to Reyna joining our ranks?" Elizabeth glared into the crowd and Reyna's heart opened.

"I object!" She almost cringed. Instead, she turned to the familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine. She could almost _feel_ Jason visibly tense near her.

"And why, Octavian, do you object?" Elizabeth looked like she was going to roll her eyes. Zane gripped her arm, whispering something in her ear, making her express a small smile before schooling her features again. Reyna grimaced as the boy stepped forward.

"She attacked me near the baths! Attacking another soldier is against the rules outside of war games!" Octavian whined.

"Shut up, Octavian, she didn't know that! And she was provoked!" Reyna turned as Jason spoke out, his hands balled into fists.

"Jason Grace, do not speak out of turn. I'm sure Reyna has the ability to speak." Elizabeth shot him a playfully scolding expression, one Reyna was very familiar with, as Hylla had shot her that same expression numerous times. "Please allow Reyna to recount the events."

"I had just come out of the baths. Gwen from the Fifth Cohort said she was leaving my clothes out for me in the cabin, I was trying to rush there so no one would see me in just my towel but Octavian did. He caught my arm and wouldn't let me leave and he said very offensive things to me." Reyna recounted.

Elizabeth considered this. "Your objection, Octavian, is invalid. " She brushed her hand against Zane's as he shot Octavian a glare. "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, you have been accepted into the Second Cohort. Please join your ranks now."

Reyna walked dutifully towards the Second Cohort, but not before Jason took her hand and squeezed it once. She glared at Octavian as she passed him before sinking into the ranks of the Cohort. All of the soldiers shot her welcoming smiles but stayed stiff in their uniformed postures.

Meanwhile, the Fifth Cohort members were all groaning as if they'd just lost something valuable. She caught Gwen's eye who smiled at her encouragingly.

"_Ave, Reyna!_" Elizabeth had cried. The legion followed her suit, pumping their shields in the air. Reyna grinned. She couldn't understand why Hylla wouldn't want to be here.

"Alright, legion, let the war games begin! Tonight, we will play the Siege. First, Third, and Fourth will guard the fort. The rest of you, attack!" Zane grinned wildly as the legion hooted. "First one over the wall gets the Mural Crown! Good luck and may the gods be with you!"

The legion filed out, Reyna followed the armor clad teenagers, unaware of where they were going.

Someone grabbed her shoulder, she gripped the hilt of her sword before turning. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Jason. He grinned at her.

"Nice, we're on the same team so basically Siege works like this: we attack the fort, trying to get the banners while the other guys try to fight us off. It's really fun but don't ever let your guard down I'm going to be right next to you just in case you need help." he rambled. "RIght now we're heading toward the fort, the defense get a whole bunch of cool weapons like water blasters and fire and stuff like that but we get Hannibal."

"Who's Hannibal?" Reyna shouted above the hoots of the legion.

As if on queue, an elephant came stampeding toward them, trumpeting happily.

"_That's_ Hannibal." Jason smirked. "Oh, shut up we're almost there."

Reyna looked at him incredulously before glancing at the huge fortress growing in front of her. "When did they build _that_?"

He smiled. "The legion is surprisingly fast."

They both turned their attention back to the fort, everyone but the First, Third, and Fourth cohorts stood a few dozen paces away from the fort. The rest of them had manned the fort, lining the fort wall with archers and cannons and bombs.

"Cohorts at the ready!" Zane called. The two praetors had climbed on separate pegasi, flying above the legion, prepared to referee. Reyna stared at the winged creatures. She had always been fascinated by them, since she saw the diagram in one of Circe's books.

A loud horn was blown, sending a deep, loud noise that reverberated throughout the camp.

Screams and hoots and clangs of metal ripped through the uniformed silence as the joined cohorts attacked. Reyna was stuck in a massive crowd of bodies, all pushing toward the fort. Many centuries, or centurions she forgot which, were reigning the forces into formations she was unfamiliar with. She tried to comply with the Second's calls but was pulled away by Jason.

"I know a tunnel into the fort. Zane and Elizabeth would close it up if they knew but, good thing they don't right?" he had pressed his mouth against her ear so she would hear him.

Then she was being dragged along again. She would really have to tell him to stop doing that.

She passed demigods who she had seen just hours before joking together and laughing. Now they were head to head, metal against metal. A loud explosion from behind sent her ears ringing.

"IS THIS SAFE?" she found herself yelling.

"Yeah yeah! We have the best infirmary!" he called.

It seemed hours before they reached the so called tunnel. Reyna bit her lip, her mind still on the explosions and teenagers fighting. She had done her fair share of fighting but that was for survival. This was for… _fun_. But she couldn't deny her blood, which was humming with the adrenaline of battle as it always did. She wanted to dive into the battle immediately.

But Jason had grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the present. He had been dusting off some sort of metal door. It was covered in rust but it opened easily, revealing stone stairs leading into darkness.

"I found this a while ago when I was younger, I used to play in this area a lot and I found this door. I was guessing some Mercury kids built the tunnel for leverage."

"If they rebuild the fort everyday then how does the tunnel lead into it every time?"

"Well that's the fun part. You never know." His eyes sparkled with mischief. Reyna felt blush creeping up her neck. She gripped her sword harder. "You go in first. If we use the tunnel, we'll definitely be the first ones over, or under I guess, the fort. I've already won the Mural Crown. Your turn."

Reyna stepped into the darkness, slipping down the stairs. Jason followed behind her, closing up the door. Reyna began walking into the darkness when she stumbled over something hard and cool. She knelt over it.

Sticks.

"Oh thank the gods I remembered to put more wood down here." He took the sticks from her.

"What are you going to do with it?" Reyna thought it would be a nice weapon but the legion had a bunch of weapons already, they don't need sticks. But Reyna had also noticed that Jason didn't have a sword, or didn't bring his.

He grinned wickedly. "Just watch."

Blue sparks flew from his fingertips, catching onto the wood, causing it to inflame with a soft _whoosh_.

Reyna looked at him with wide eyes. It was hard to tell in the dark but it looked like he blushed. "You didn't tell me." she mumbled, looking away from him and into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Well I don't really like it when people start treating me like royalty, you know? Jupiter and all…" He was still staring at her.

She looked at him, her face devoid of of emotion. "You are the opposite of royalty."

He cracked a small smile. "Let's go."

.

.

.

She couldn't tell if it had been hours or just seconds. The tunnel was very quiet so they could both hear every yell and cry and canon from above. The ground shook above them as Hannibal stomped about, trumpeting loudly.

"We're almost there." Jason whispered, brushing his hands over hers comfortingly. _He is a very affectionate person. Like a puppy. _Reyna thought absently.

A few heartbeats passed until they stopped at a dead end. A copper door above them leading to, what she assumed was the inside of the fortress. She took the handle as Jason blew out the fire.

She shoved it.

It didn't budge.

She threw her body against it.

It didn't budge.

Reyna sighed loudly, glancing at the area where she assumed Jason was standing. He was hard to pinpoint in the dark.

"It gets stuck sometimes, hold on." He took the handle as she moved her hands away from it. "Wait we'll both try."

She eyed him for a moment before covering the hands on the handle with her own. They both shoved and pushed and finally the door opened.

Reyna stepped out into the open air, thankful to get out of the closed area of the tunnel but her thanking ended there as dread covered it.

"Attack the first over the wall!" someone cried.

Suddenly dozens of legionnaires were surrounding her. She gripped her sword, unsheathing it and holding it out in front of her.

Jason had come up behind her, swearing colorfully. The words spewing from his mouth would have earned him a slipper to the face if Hylla was here.

The wave of teenagers seemed to wash over them at once. Swords clanged, she couldn't see the faces of those she was fighting but she didn't care. She only saw a sword and a hand and her life at stake.

It wasn't her first fight but it was against so many people at once. Not only that, but these people were _demigods_ with _powers._ Mars children with developed battle skills, Ceres children with the ability to make flowers grow from her _skin_, Bacchus children who could… make _really good wine and grape juice. _She was obviously outmatched here.

But her blood sang, calling for battle, instincts overtook her as she battled through what seemed like millions of demigods. But she was careful to leave everyone intact enough to heal. She would never kill unless she had to.

After what seemed like hours, she had fought through all the demigods. Reyna panted, a laugh of euphoria bubbling in her throat.

"Nice skills there." Jason said breathlessly. He had a sword in his hand though where he got it from, she had no idea.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" she grinned more to herself than him.

"Look, look! The banners are free! Go!" he shoved her forward, pulling her from her awed state. She surged toward the banners, preparing herself to slash through the heavy security surrounding them.

Jason was there slashing away at the guards, calling to her telling her to go grab the banners. She did as she was told, having to wound a few here and there.

Then she was reaching for the violet banners, she could almost feel the fabric already falling from the wall and into her hand but then she heard a strangled gasp that sounded all too familiar.

She turned, not knowing what to expect. Lying there crumpled to the ground was Jason, gripping his waist and squeezing his eyes shut, attempting to shut out the pain. His arm pulled away from his waist, coming away dripping in red.

"Reyna, just _go!_" he exclaimed exasperatedly. She was standing there staring at him, unaware of what she should do and how she should help. Her mind was completely drawn a blank but his voice compelled her, almost like magic. She again surged forward, meaning to grab for the banners but started when seeing them pooling to the floor.

"Better luck next time." the boy sneered, fisting the beautiful banner in his large hands. Bryce Lawrence, she recalled. He was in her cohort.

Reyna stood there shocked, long after the horns were blown and the legion filed out.

"Hey, it's fine, next time you'll definitely get it." Jason pressed a hand to her shoulder. His voice was strained, seeing as he had just been stabbed.

"What are you doing here get to the infirma-" just as she began, he fell forward, unconscious. She sighed. Blood loss.

"Hey are you guys okay?" A familiar voice called from above. Reyna looked up, seeing Zane floating down on his pegasus. "Oh of course he did, can you help him onto Briseis?"

Moments later, she was riding horseback with Zane driving and Jason hanging precariously off of the pegasus, Briseis. The horse began descending, much to Reyna's surprise. They were nowhere near the infirmary.

"I'm letting you down here, you shouldn't miss assembly." Zane grinned, letting her off. "I'll drop him at the infirmary and make sure he's okay before joining."

She nodded robotically before dropping down from the pegasus and filing into her cohort's place.

"Alright, good job everyone! This was certainly a great success for the Fifth and Second Cohorts, congratulations!" Elizabeth applauded followed by the rest of the legions good natured hoots. "There were no casualties that we know of now but we will have some Apollo children sweep the fort before disassembly. Now, for the awards," she paused to take a small badge from her pack. "The Mural Crown is awarded to Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano for she was first to penetrate the walls." she smiled at Reyna, coaxing her to the podium.

Reyna's feet moved on their own accord, suddenly she was standing there, having the Mural Crown pinned to her dirty, bloody shirt by Elizabeth.

"Ave!" Elizabeth called. The legion repeated it happily, pumping their shields. "You are all dismissed, please head to the infirmary immediately if you require attention. We don't want infected wounds here." she glanced pointedly at someone who was looking guiltily away. Reyna began walking away before Elizabeth caught her. "I hope you're heading towards the infirmary, you got a little scratched up. Anyway do you know where Zane went?" She smiled kindly.

"Jason got hurt so Praetor Zane flew him to the infirmary." Reyna assured.

"Do you mind checking on them when you go there?"

"Not at all." 

…

…

…

**How does one go about ending a chapter? I don't know I don't know anything about writing.**

**Um I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope I did war games right I pulled most of it from my ass so I hope it was canon enough or at least entertaining and not confusing to follow.**

**Review please I feed off of your begging and pleading and constructive criticism.**


End file.
